


Love Crumbs

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, bethyl, crossbow lesson, free form, poem inspired, trunk scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: Based on the 2016 Bethyl Smut Week prompt I tied some of the aspects of the suggested poem to two show moments and a moment that never happened. This is a short piece that plays with Beth and Daryl´s connection.





	Love Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the rather free form and lack of traditional plot I was and am quite unsure if I managed to put the idea the poem gave me about Beth and Daryl into understandable words but here it is, I want to thank my hazelnut sister for giving me the courage to post it =) 
> 
> BethylSmutWeek: http://dirtybethyl.tumblr.com/post/148595332684/welcome-to-the-official-summer-2016-bethyl-smut  
> Day 7:  
> "i like my body when it is with your  
> body. It is so quite new a thing.  
> Muscles better and nerves more.  
> i like your body. i like what it does,  
> i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
> of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
> -firm-smooth ness and which i will  
> again and again and again  
> kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
> i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
> of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes  
> over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,  
> and possibly i like the thrill  
> of under me you so quite new"  
> “i like my body when it is with your body” by e.e. cummings  
> http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your/

I like my body when it is with your body. I like your arm over my shoulder, guiding my motion. I like how you show me to use your weapon. Show me how to hunt and how to kill. I had my knife, used it plenty but now I have some more. You adjust my stance, my posture, my aim. A slight sound near my ear and I know I can try. I pull the trigger, the bolt flies. It misses. It does not matter. You will show me again and again until I hit the target. I step forward, slightly nervous. The thing is far away and stuck but you never know. You heard it before we even saw it. I suspect you heard it even earlier, a while before you pointed out, waiting to see if my ears were catching up with yours. I might be mistaken, maybe I´ll ask some time. Now I raise your weapon and aim again. Right at the bulbous head. Dead eyes stare back at me. I feel your eyes on my back, and everywhere else. You are ready to step in if I miss. It´s on me to try. The metal is heavy, right now there are only my arms supporting it. Yet I feel yours. Feel how they guided me, how they still do. It is your body that moves mine. Makes me aim, makes me keep my hands steady. You lend me your muscle, you make mine better. It is our fingers that pull the trigger. Set the bolt in motion. Sometimes it feels like there is three of us. You, me, your crossbow. We all hit the target. Tip of the bolt piercing through rotten flesh and weakened bone. Dead eyes stop staring once for all. I search for yours.

It is so quite new a thing to feel, your body pressed so close to mine. The whole of you. There is no space to separate limbs. To stop skin from touching skin. There is barely room for two lungs to breathe. I´m still chasing my breath like they chased us, trying desperately to catch it, just how they wanted to catch us. Trying so hard to stop my trembling. We moved so fast, we ran so far. We killed so many. Just, there were too much and only the two of us. You shot, I stabbed. We survived. For now. You could barely close the trunk before they closed in. A close call, all in all. I´m shaking and shivering, still breathing heavy. I need to calm, to quieten down. My breaths seem so loud in this little room, louder than the rustling outside, yet there is some more. I listen and hear. I hear your breathing is heavy as well. Yet yours is regular and steady. So is your arm, which is wrapped over me. So is your body that is so close to mine. You have your back against the barely closed trunk, yet you are so calm. I listen to your breathing and forget about mine. Forget about the noises from the dead. That´s when I can feel again. My heart still pounding in my chest. It is not alone. A beating heart right on my back. It´s strong and even. Right on my spine. It´s leading the way. I followed your steps, I´ll follow your heart. It is your body that calms me, your breath that steadies mine. Your heartbeat that fills my body with life. There is of nerves more. More than my body alone could ever hold.

I like it best when it´s just the two of us. None of the bolts meant to kill just the electric kind. Shocking. Dangerously so, but pleasant as well. I like your body, I like what it does. I like it´s hows and it´s abouts. Your skin, I like how it feels how it´s smooth and how it is so firm. Again and again and again I will kiss it. I like how your body trembles under my lips. I like how your muscle can kill, how we can kill. I like how it will be so soft under my fingertips. I like what it does when I brush over it. I like your body when it is with my body. Slowly stroking this and that of you and watch your eyes flutter. Watch them close. Watch you shiver to a lick of tongue. Soft and quick. Trembling. My body doing what masses of dead could not. Shocking.  
Eyes so big when I use my mouth unasked. I like the thrill of you under me. When it was so new and even now. I´m used to the firmness of your skin yet not to the sparks that fly. Will never be. The movement of muscle underneath just inciting them. I like your body. I like what it does.  
Skin pressed against skin on our wish. No need to hide. Space enough to expand limbs, causing a feeling of loss over parting flesh. Gravity enough to make them connect again and again and again. Never really separated, always close. I like my body when it is with your body. I like how it feels when slowly stroking you raise goose bumps on me. I like how your face does not change when you touch my scars. I like how my hand looks wrapped into yours. Small fingers disappearing behind big ones. Your body warming up mine. Your arms engulfing the whole of me. Not just to steady and aim this time but melting into me. Legs entangled indistinguishably. The way you move me, make me feel, make me sound. Just your breath on my neck. How you make my hairs raise. The way we grow together. Under my skin. Under your skin. One. Again and again and again. I like how your body makes me forget there is anything else. Trembling, the both of us. Breathing heavy, the both of us. Sharing air. Again and again and again until we share the spark that turns into lightning. Again and again and again till there is the calm, the calm after and before the storm. Breathing slowing down. Air returning. Calmness spreading, growing but skin still tingling all over us. Tingling like it never has. I like my body when it is your body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
